


The Present

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Viggo's birthday and Orlando has a special present for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Present  
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: R (this chapter)  
Character: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: M/M relationships,   
Beta: ~N~  
Summary: Viggo receives a special present.

 

 

Viggo waved goodnight to the last of the cast as they left his house, trashed but happy. It had been a decent enough party, although he’d told them all before-hand that he didn’t want a birthday party. 

At least they’d brought the food and drinks. And some really bad gag gifts. Why the hobbits thought he needed a blow up doll was beyond him. Did he look that desperate and lonely? And what made Ian think he needed a cock ring and vibrator? Sometimes he had to wonder what went through people's minds around here. Although the bottle of Jack from Sean would be greatly appreciated. 

As he turned back into the house, closing the door behind him, he found one person still there, waiting nervously in the middle of the living room, hands behind his back.

“Orlando? What are you doing still here?” he asked, stepping closer, but not too close. “I thought you’d left with the others.” 

“I hadn’t given you your present yet, and I didn’t want to do it while the others were here, it’s kind of personal.” 

Viggo cocked an eyebrow at that, wondering what could be so personal after all the ribbing over his earlier gifts. 

“Would you like to come back in and sit down?” he asked, noticing how nervous Orlando seemed to be. 

Orlando nodded, following Viggo back into the living room and taking a seat at the other end of the couch, finally moving his hands from behind his back and placing the smallish gift bag on the sofa in front of him. 

“Is that for me?” Viggo prodded, not sure why Orlando was suddenly so shy; he was normally so bubbly and affectionate. Of course, that affectionate part was a problem for Viggo sometimes, and especially after he’d been drinking, like tonight. 

He reached for the bag, wondering what could have the Elf nibbling at his lower lip like he was, wanting to pull the younger man closer and lick away the sting from those sharp teeth abusing it. He knew he had no right to think that way; Orlando was just a friendly kid, and Viggo was straight. Or thought he was until he met Orlando, anyway. 

Viggo looked in the bag, noticing two small wrapped packages. Pulling the first out, he smiled at Orlando before carefully removing the paper. He looked at the box in his hand, then up at Orlando, confused as to why he was now holding a box of condoms. Nodding, he set it aside, assuming that it was part of whatever running gag the group was in on this year and that the real present was still to be opened. As he removed the wrapping from the second present, though, he reached his limits. Holding the bottle of lube in his hands, he glared at Orlando with his best Aragorn scowl. 

“What the hell is going on, Orlando? I get that the others all needed to poke fun at an old man on his birthday, although some of that was a bit over the top, but this from you? Why didn’t you just give it to me when the others did, have your laugh together and leave with them? Why wait to make one last jab in private? I thought we were friends.” 

Orlando looked near tears. This wasn’t going the way he’d planned it. Maybe he’d read things wrong; maybe Viggo wasn’t interested in him. 

“I…I had one other thing to give you with those, that I didn’t want the others to see or hear. I didn’t mean to upset you, and I didn’t know that they were all going to give you what they did. I’m sorry, I’ll just go,” he said, rising from the couch and starting for the door. 

“Orlando, wait. What else did you have to give me?” Viggo asked, moving to stop Orlando before he could escape. 

Orlando stood there, unsure if he should go through with his plan or not. He really hadn’t known that the others were going to come up with the gifts they had. After all their jokes, and the way Viggo reacted to his package, not really waiting to hear more, he wasn’t sure this was such a good idea any longer. 

Viggo reached out and tilted Orlando’s face up to meet his. The uncertain look in Orlando's eyes made Viggo want to pull him into his arms and kiss that uncertainty away. And he wasn’t sure where that came from. He’d never wanted to do that for another man, but then again, Orlando wasn’t just another man. 

“What else was there, Orlando?” he repeated more softly this time. 

“Me,” Orlando almost whispered. 

 

~ tbc ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Viggo's birthday and Orlando has a special present for him

Title: The Present (2/2)   
Author: Carol ( nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Character: Viggo/Orlando   
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more   
Archive: NO archiving without permission. No exceptions.   
Warnings: M/M relationships,   
Beta: arieltachna   
Summary: Viggo receives a special present.   
A/N: This will remain unlocked for one (1) week and then friends locked at velvet_fire_fic. You will need to friend that journal   
A/N 2: Happy Birthday ~N~

 

“What else was there, Orlando?” he repeated more softly this time. 

“Me,” Orlando almost whispered. 

 

Viggo stared at Orlando for a moment, unsure what he’d just heard, or what Orlando really meant. Was this just more of the same ribbing he’d been getting all evening? Or was he serious? But this was Orlando, his friend, the man he’d secretly been lusting after for months. He had to take the chance. 

“Orlando, look at me,” Viggo said softly. 

Orlando lifted his downcast eyes, sure that Viggo was now going to throw him out, that he’d ruined the friendship they had by making his offer. 

“Is this another joke, Orli, or do you really mean this? Because I don’t need to spend the rest of the time on set being embarrassed for kissing.” 

Orlando shook his head, “No, I mean yes, I mean … I mean I meant the offer. I have for a long time, I just didn’t know how to tell you, or if you would want me or….” 

His babbling was cut off by Viggo kissing him, gently at first but as they continued on Orlando opened to him like a flower blossoming to the sun and Viggo entered, tongue sweeping through to capture the taste of Orlando he’d been craving. 

Orlando melted into Viggo’s arms, his head swirling with all the emotions that were coursing through him, not to mention the loss of blood as most of it moved south. 

Pulling slowly apart the two men stood with foreheads pressed together, arms wrapped firmly around each other, panting. 

“That was ...” Viggo started. 

“Yeah,” Orlando agreed. 

“So, umm, what do we do now?” Viggo asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound like a nervous virgin, but unsure what came next. 

“I … I thought you’d know that. I mean, I assumed you’d … you know….,” Orlando answered just as hesitantly. 

Viggo shook his head, “Only with women,” he answered almost shyly. 

“Oh,” Orlando looked down again, “me too,” he confessed. “But would it really be that different?” he asked hopefully. 

“We can try it and find out,” Viggo grinned. 

Unwrapping themselves from each other, they started down the hall to Viggo’s room, hands clasped and shoulders rubbing as they tried to keep what contact they could. As they reached the door Orlando stopped. “Just a sec,” he smiled and dashed back down the hallway to grab his presents and dashing back to Viggo. “We’ll need these,” he grinned. 

Viggo looked at what Orlando was holding. This was a big step, not just because of what they were about to do, but because of who he was going to do it with. More than anything his heart wanted this to be more than just an experiment for Orlando, that he really did want the older man. 

Leaning forward, Viggo kissed Orlando again, slowly and with all the love he was feeling, hoping the younger man would feel the same. Orlando, still holding the small packages in his hands, wrapped his arms around Viggo’s neck, his heart pounding so hard he was sure Viggo would hear it and know how much he loved him. 

Stumbling into the bedroom, they separated only long enough to pull off an item of clothing here and there as hands and lips traced now exposed skin, the package of condoms and lube dropped in the bed, waiting for use. Finally, down to just their boxers, they became suddenly shy, both wanting the other, but worried what happened once those came off. Pulling Orlando with him, Viggo tumbled backwards onto the bed, Orlando landing on top of him with an oof. 

Hands still stroking, enflaming each other, Orlando moved farther down, curious how Viggo would react to having his nipples teased. Flicking his tongue across the peaked nub, he was rewarded with a deep moan, but suckling it into his mouth brought hands to grasp his hair and Viggo arching into him. Liking the reaction he was getting, Orlando tried the other side, letting his teeth graze the tender flesh and being rewarded with more wanton sounds from his new lover. This really wasn’t that different than the women Orlando had been with, just with chest hair. 

Viggo’s hand came up to cradle the back of Orlando’s head, the need to touch him almost unbearable. The things Orlando was doing to his chest were driving him mad, he’d never had anyone pay attention to him like this before and the sparks Orlando’s mouth were creating were sending message straight to his cock. 

Moving his mouth lower, Orlando nipped and licked down Viggo’s stomach, stopping just short of Viggo’s large twitching erection. As much as he wanted this, wanted Viggo, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to try sucking him. A whimpered ‘please’, though, and Orlando stuck his tongue out and experimentally licking at the darkened head. ‘This isn’t so bad,’ he thought as he wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and stroked it a few times. 

Viggo gripped Orlando’s hair a little harder. “Lan, if you do that too much I’m going to go off.” 

Orlando’s hand stilled; he wasn’t completely sure what to do from here. They hadn’t really talked about who was going to do what; he’d just been going on instinct. Now that they were down to it, he wasn’t as sure he could take Viggo in him as easily as he’d first thought. The worry about bottoming was taken care of when Viggo reached around on the bed, finding the discarded presents and passing them to Orlando. 

“You do have an idea how this works, don’t you?” he asked, hoping that Orlando wasn’t going to stop now. 

Orlando nodded, “Yeah, I sort of talked with Ian awhile back…” 

Viggo had a sinking feeling, his erection getting softer with the idea of everyone knowing about Orlando and what they were doing. “Orla …” 

“I didn’t tell him anything, I was just curious and all, and he … oh hell, I’ve really mucked this up,” he moaned. 

Viggo reached out and pulled Orlando down on top of him, “You didn’t muck anything up, but it explains all the godawful gifts now,” he said, just before kissing Orlando thoroughly. “Now, since you’re the one with the gay lessons, why don’t you be the one to use them and poke me in the ass?” 

Orlando stared into Viggo’s eyes, amazed that he was being trusted this way. “I think I’d like that,” he murmured before kissing Viggo again and rolling back onto his knees, lube and condom still clutched in his hand. 

Placing a kiss on Viggo’s belly, Orlando popped open the lube and coated his fingers, watching as Viggo swelled again, anticipation and raw lust in his eyes. Looking back down as Viggo spread his legs and lifted, opening himself up to Orlando, the younger man swallowed, then, dropping the bottle next to him, ran a tentative finger down Viggo’s crack, searching for and finding his opening. 

Viggo flinched, the cold wet feeling not uncomfortable, just not normal, yet. Though he was hoping it was going to be. “Don’t stop,” he moaned when Orlando’s hand quit moving. 

Orlando looked back at what he was doing, his fingers starting to tease at the tight pucker, waiting for it to loosen a bit before he pressed a long thin finger slowly inside, waiting for the spasms he felt around it to stop before going farther. He worked slowly, adding more lube and more fingers as he went, his other hand gently fondling Viggo’s hardness, until neither man could wait any longer. 

He carefully pulled his fingers from the loosened opening and picked up the condom from where he dropped it, tearing the packet open with his teeth. Viggo reached down, “Let me,” he asked with a shaky breath, taking it from Orlando’s hand and reaching to smooth it up his hard leaking shaft. 

“First dick I’ve ever touched that wasn’t mine,” he said, laying back against the pillows and lifting his legs again. 

Orlando leaned forward, kissing Viggo softly, “Yours too,” he murmured against Viggo’s lips before settling back and lining himself up with Viggo’s glistening portal. Watching raptly, he slowly pushed in, holding still as soon as the head was in, trying to stop himself from thrusting in all at once and hurting Viggo. 

Viggo bit his lip and didn’t move as Orlando pressed through the guardian ring, he knew this was going to hurt, just not this much, and he hoped it would get better. But it couldn’t always feel like this or gay men wouldn’t ever have sex. And he knew Ian was well tended in that area. 

Orlando waited until he felt Viggo relax a little and then inched forward until he was completely inside Viggo and waited again until he was sure it wasn’t going to hurt to move. When Viggo shifted against him, Orlando took it as a sign that he was ready and started a slow steady rocking, trying to aim for the spot that Ian swore would make Viggo see stars. He knew when he found it, Viggo’s back arching from the bed as he gasped ‘more’. 

And Orlando tried to give him more, every grunt, every whimper and moan stirring him ever higher. As Viggo reached for his own aching cock, Orlando’s hand joined him, stroking together until Viggo’s head tipped back, and with a deep groan, thick hot fluid splashed through their fingers and across his stomach. Viggo’s channel contracting around him was Orlando’s undoing, two more erratic thrusts and he buried himself fully, his own release filling the condom and leaving him seeing stars. 

Slumping exhausted into Viggo’s chest, the older man wrapped his arms around his new lover, waiting while they both caught their breath again. After several minutes Orlando reached between them to grasp the condom and pull his softening shaft from Viggo, tying off the condom and dropping it on the trash. Grabbing his shirt from where it was dropped on the floor, he wiped them both off. Curling back against Viggo, he pillowed his head on Viggo’s warm shoulder. 

“That was pretty amazing,” Viggo rumbled just before yawning. 

“Mmmmm…” was all Orlando had the energy to get out before he’d drifted off to sleep, followed by Viggo. 

The next day found them back on set, having breakfast in the tent with the rest of their usual group of friends. Orlando was sitting at a table when first the hobbits, then Ian joined him. 

“All alone, Orlando? Must mean you didn’t talk Viggo into banging you last night. Poor guy,” Dom ribbed him as they all settled down. 

Orlando wasn’t quite sure what to say. It wasn’t like he’d told anyone his plans for after the party, so they had to be just guessing. He just grinned shyly and tried to ignore the teasing from his friends. 

“Ah, well, lad, there’s always another day. He’ll notice you eventually,” Ian chimed in. 

Before Orlando could say anything, Viggo was there, nudging his way onto the bench across from him, sitting very gingerly, and giving Orlando one of his brightest smiles. 

“Morning, guys. What did I miss while getting my breakfast?” 

The assembled friends stared as he shifted, looking for a comfortable position for his slightly aching backside. 

As Dom and Billy tried to cover their giggling, Ian smirked at the two men sitting in front of him. “Try out your presents last night, Viggo?” he asked, trying not to break out giggling himself. 

Viggo turned to look at his older friend, huge grin of his own in place. “Only the ones Orlando gave me.” 

“I don’t remember him giving you anything,” Dom piped up. 

“I don’t either,” Ian agreed. 

Viggo reached across the table and took Orlando’s hand. “The best present I ever got.” 

“What did he give you?” Billy asked, 

Orlando finished for him, “Me.”

~end~


End file.
